Survivor
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Tony Stark va a encontrarse con que no todo es tan fácil y que todo razonamiento de su vida puede dar un giro tremendo. Tony x Loki x Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Survivor by Alvissaoikitsunechan o AlvissAKC

Vasado en la película the Avengers.

Pareja: Tony x Loki y Loki x Tony.

Géneros:Drama, acción, supernatural, romance, humor a mogollón o lo intentare etc.

Sin más que decir…DISFRUTAD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cap.1. No todo es lo que queremos.

─¿Tony Stark?

El nombrado se levantó de golpe, se había quedado completamente frito en medio de sus notas, normal, el no tener secretarios idiotas lameculos e irritantes pasaba factura incluso a él, se estiro en su escritorio despertando todos los músculos de su cuerpo que aún se negaban a levantarse. Estaba a punto de recriminar a Jervis, el hecho de que le estuviera llamando una voz que su cerebro no alcanzaba a reconocer lo fastidiaba y despertaba su interés hacia la persona que estaba en la puerta. De no ser porque mantenía una relación con Pepper… joder, ¿Por qué el mundo se cebaba con él? En la puerta, podría haberse esperado cualquier cosa, un cartero, policía, incluso a Scooby-Doo, pero no a una belleza como esa. Morena de tanto pelo como de piel, pelo largo laceo y ojos claros, no sabría qué decir, si verdes o azules. Buenas curvas para su gusto, sí señor, sin embargo sus años de no solo millonario, genio, guaperas etc…le habían enseñado a que si una belleza esta en tu puerta solo son dos cosas las que quiere o busca:

Sexo con o sin dinero al final del acto o simplemente eran malas noticias, quería optar por la primera, no estaba pasando una buena racha con su pareja, la verdad se habían peleado pero dejando de lado problemas personales y extrañas bifurcaciones en sus pensamientos, y sentimentalismos que ahora mismo no le venía en gana pensar, decidió atender a la mujer, vestida con ropa que se le hizo demasiado familiar, para su gusto.

─Bueno, ya será mejor dejarnos de cordiales saludos como buenos días y eso, no creo que Shield haya mandado a una agente tan atractiva si no fuera porque necesitan algo de mí. ¿Quiere una copa, señorita…?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que iba al mini bar y sacaba una botella.

─Ivana Statsky, y no gracias-se acercó elegantemente mientras observaba al hombre beberse de un trago su copa-¿No es demasiado pronto para ingerir alcohol, señor Stark?

Tony esbozo una sonrisa amplia mientras volvía a llenar su copa.

─Veo que es nueva.

─¿Disculpe?-pregunto lo suficientemente cerca para mantener un espacio personal entre los dos.

Tony siguió bebiendo mientras empezó a caminar, dando una pequeña vuelta mientras observaba por el cristal la ciudad, como si analizara tanto el exterior como el interior, y en especial a la mujer que se mantenía a cierta distancia, con respeto o quizás repulsión, dudaba que repulsión siempre se consideró atractivo y lo más probable es que esa agente de Shield fuera no solo cautelosa, sino experta en mantener la alerta incluso no siendo un enemigo, en todo caso, se le veía a leguas que estar con él no era su plan del sábado perfecto.

─Nueva, que ha ingresado o ascendido recientemente a su puesto actual en Shield, y lo más probable es que el director Furia no le haya comentado mucho de mí, pero ha sabido escoger a la persona ideal para venir a verme, es atractiva y le aseguro que me incita a echarle un polvo, pero vamos al grano, ¿A qué ha venido?-se apoyó en la barra nuevamente para observarla mientras movía el hielo de su vaso.

─¿Es usted siempre tan directo e irrespetuoso con la gente de Shield?

─Por favor, ¿Por quién me toma? Soy directo e irrespetuoso con cualquiera que se me ponga delante, y no se preocupe, no le echare un polvo, principalmente porque dudo que usted quiera participar en tal acción y porque mi pareja aunque estemos en una pequeña riña me cortaría los huevos y me los pondría como bufanda, ahora por favor, explique su motivo por estar en mi casa a las…-miro el reloj digital-12 menos cuarto de la mañana.

La agente Ivana tomo una honda inspiración, algo le decía que ese hombre no era fácil de tratar, menos aún con esa personalidad tan peculiar.

─Soy la agente Ivana y sustituyo el puesto de Phil Coulson, en paz descanse. El director Nick Furia me ha enviado a darle esto-saco de un maletín un ordenador.

Tony no dudo en cogerlo y echarle un vistazo exterior antes de sentarse en su escritorio y abrirlo, mientras se cargaba le ofreció a la mujer otra copa y que tomara asiento, aunque eso solo hizo que la agente le mirara con cierto más recelo que antes. El ordenador acabo de cargarse para dejar ver un video chat justamente con Nick Furia.

─Hombre, mira quien es, ¿Qué tal lo llevas?-saludo dando un trago.

─No estoy para bromas, Stark.

Tony puso una mano en la pantalla y miro a la agente.

─En serio, ¿No tenéis a nadie en Shield que sea más alegre y con una cara que no de ganas de pegarse un tiro?

─Te estoy oyendo Stark…-dijo la voz de Furia irritada.

─Oh, lo siento, a veces se me olvida que estas tuerto no sordo-Furia resoplo cuando aparto la mano-¿Y a qué se debe el gran honor a que me llaméis un sábado?

─Cuatro palabras, Loki.

Tony inspiro antes de apoyar una mano en su mejilla, un gesto entre infantilmente aburrido, decepcionado o simplemente desinterés.

─¿Ha vuelto a reunir un ejército de marcianitos que quieren conquistar la tierra?-pregunto mientras se levantaba y cogía una bolsa de anacardos para picar, ya que no había desayunado al menos tener algo que comer entre horas.

─La verdad, es que no ha hecho nada.

─¿Y entonces qué? ¿Ha cruzado la calle en rojo? ¿Atracado a ancianitas? ¿Se ha burlado de ti? Tío, yo me burlo de ti y no mandas a nadie una agente guapa para que reciba un mensaje tuyo que posiblemente contenga instrucciones de matarme o darme un escarmiento.

─Stark, esto no es para tomárselo a broma, sabes lo que ese tío puede hacer.

─Pero tú has dicho que no ha hecho nada. Me estás dando señales contradictorias, Nick, nuestra relación se está rompiendo, ya no nos entendemos-puso carita de pena mirando a la pantalla.

─¡Stark!

─Vale, vale, pero ten cuidado no se te salga el único ojo de las orbitas.

Furia tomo otra inspiración.

─Loki ha vuelto a la tierra, y nosotros estamos ocupados en otros asuntos por lo que no podemos ir a por él, por eso…

─Oye, Furia, si el guaperas rubio no sabe controlar a su hermanito, que venga él a llevárselo, no hace falta que me llames a mí para detenerlo-contesto pensando en poner fin a esa conversación.

─Asgard está en aprietos, Thor debe quedarse por lo que no puede hacerse cargo de Loki.

─¿Y qué pasa con el capi A?

─En Polonia. Atendiendo asuntos importantes.

─¿Cuáles, posar para las revistas?

─Stark…

─¿Ojo de halcón?

─Con la agente Natasha en misión especial.

─¿Baner, Hulk, los dos? La otra vez dejaron a ese tío K.O.

─Pensamos en él antes que en ti, pero está en paradero desconocido-respondió mientras miraba a un panel de control-Solo quedas tú y no puedes negarte.

─¿Shield no tiene más hombres? No sé, que no sean egocéntricos e incapaces de estar en grupo…

─Mira déjalo, ya iré yo mismo, total, Loki está incapacitado de usar sus poderes y encima ha caído cientos de kilómetros, atraparlo será pan comido.

Eso último llamó la atención de Tony, que girando en su silla sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa que pocos conocían, la del lado oscuro y retorcido de ese genio con complejo de ser engreído que sin embargo poseía conocimientos fuera de lo comunes que pocos poseían, todos en el interior de una mente extraña e impredecible como la de Tony Stark.

─Así que incapacitado…

─Stark, ¿No iras a aceptar el encargo para vengarte solo porque destrozo tu casa, verdad?

─Furia, ¿me ves capaz de semejante cosa?-contesto poniendo una expresión angelical.

─Solo tengo un ojo, y he visto lo muy hijo de puta que puedes llegar a ser solo porque te rompan tus juguetitos.

─Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero vayamos a lo importante, ¿Dónde está Loki exactamente?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quien le hubiera dicho que acabaría en un helicóptero, podría haber ido cómodamente en un avión privado, o en uno de primera clase, incluso en su armadura, aunque eso supondría renunciar a un viaje de ciertos minutos atendido por bellezas, y encima de relajación total. Pero Nick Furia le había dado los detalles demasiado tarde para cambiar de vuelo para su gusto, iba escoltado por tres hombres más el piloto, lo que descartaba a las chicas guapas, comodidad y sobre todo lujo.

Furia había dicho que Loki estaba incapacitado de sus poderes según Thor había informado a Shield, y había caído desde Asgard hasta la tierra cuando Asgard fue atacada por unos enemigos de los cuales Loki era el objetivo, por lo que a modo de protección o vete a saber que tenía esos tíos en la cabeza, lanzaron al mago vete a saber cuántos kilómetros a la tierra, bueno, si Thor sobrevivió, su hermano no debería ser la excepción. Otra de las cosas importantes y de la cual no estuvo en lo absoluto de acuerdo es que no podía ir con su querida armadura. Encendió el comunicador del helicóptero para hablar con Furia, una vez más. Y el sentimiento de molestia por verse las caras era mutuo.

─¿Puedes recordarme por qué estoy en un helicóptero sin alguna comodidad, lujoso o sin ni siquiera azafatas que me ofrezcan una triste cocacola?

─Para encontrar a Loki, traerlo al Helitransportador en el helicóptero, vivo, y esperar a que Thor acabe sus cosas en Asgard y venga a llevárselo-contesto con seriedad y un tanto de irritación, esa misma pregunta le hizo al ponerle las condiciones.

─¿Y me repites porque no puedo ir en mi armadura?-pregunto también irritado mientras trataba de no mirar a los demás, le creaban tensión, eran demasiado iguales y sosos.

─Ay…Te lo repetiré todo, por última vez, todo, así que como habrás tu estúpida boca para algo, que no sea que hayas encontrado a Loki, me encargare personalmente de cerrártela. Loki ha caído para nuestra desgracia a varios metros del desierto, cerca de la frontera de México, eso según las coordenadas que detectaron un objeto volante no identificado, luego Thor nos lo certifico cuando vino para avisarnos. Tras la frontera, Shield no tiene autoridad como las fuerzas americanas. Lo que lleva a que si Loki sabe o no que si cruza la frontera ni Iron Man, ni el capitán América, nadie, puede intervenir para sacarle de allí, y en México no se permiten armas, menos aún de Shield y por supuesto que un hombre de hojalata que vuela tampoco ayuda. Resumiendo, encuentra a Loki antes de que cruce la frontera o lo tendremos muy crudo.

Con eso la comunicación con Furia se cerró, dejando a Tony al borde de querer saltar del helicóptero para volver caminando a casa. Echo un vistazo por la ventana para afirmar que para encontrar a Loki lo mejor sería ir tanto por tierra como por aire, el desierto era demasiado grande, y no tenían pistas de que Loki estuviera por la zona que sobrevolaban, en realidad ya podría estar en la frontera. Miro su móvil una vez más, se preocupaba por Pepper pero su orgullo le impedía llamarla, quería oír su voz, aunque solo fuera para que le regañara o insultara. Pocas veces se habían peleado, pero esta había sido quizás una de las que sobrepasaban los límites impuestos de otras peleas, ser un superhéroe, millonario, genio y encima pareja no era fácil de coordinar, y su mayor preocupación era que Pepper pudiera recibir todo el daño, toda su responsabilidad. Y encima estaba perdiendo el tiempo buscando al papa de Bambi en un desierto basto, podría estar en casa trabajando, o ideando un plan para reconciliarse con Pepper, pero no, tenía que aceptar ese encargo, y al principio estuvo de acuerdo pero solo fue ver que no iría en su armadura ni en avión, con solo tíos cubiertos por cascos y vestidos igual le dieron ganas de dejar la misión. Lo que le extrañaba era por qué esos que atacaban Asgard querían a un cabrón como Loki, sí, cabrón, nadie le toca la Kelly a Tony Stark y mucho menos le lanzaba por la ventana y le rechazaba una copa cuando se la ofreció amenazándole educadamente. Tras un par de horas revoloteando por diferentes zonas, siguieron sin rastro de un tipo vestido raro, Tony dudaba que Loki se escondiera, se creía superior, eso lo dejo claro, no le tendría miedo a los humanos, a Hulk quizás le hubiera pillado entre manía y recelo, pero estaba claro que miedo no le tenía. Quizás creía que estaba libre pero decidía mantenerse oculto, por si su hermano iba a buscarlo, seguramente habría aprendido de sus errores y ahora prefería mantenerse a distancia, pero era solo una hipótesis. Ya harto de estar dando vueltas en círculo inútilmente, ordeno que descendieran, desde el cielo no harían mucho, aunque fueran pocos hombres si se recortaba un perímetro de área que no habían visto tenían más de un 65% de probabilidades de que el buscado estuviera por la zona. El helicóptero descendió en una zona para su suerte bastante plana y gracias a las rocas se camuflaba, lo mejor sería que Loki no les viera o se alertaría, y no, no estaba dispuesto a jugar al gato y al ratón, en otras circunstancias sí, pero le habían prohibido hacer uso de su armadura y ya no sería tan divertido.

Bajaron del avión para inspeccionar el terreno, el millonario agradeció haberse vestido con chándal, zapatillas deportivas y camisa de verano, en ese terreno ir de marca, como le hubiera gustado, iba a ser demasiado difícil no mancharse, y prefería guardarse su ropa lujosa para otras cosas. Se puso unas gafas de sol para inspeccionar el perímetro, no había ni rastro de vida, y daba gracias al aire que se dignaba a pasar junto a ellos, bajarse del helicóptero le recordó que esto era un desierto. Inspiro hondo mientras se llevaba a la boca un anacardo de la bolsita que se guardó, a pesar de las quejas de Furia cuando le dijo que se dejara de idioteces como pedir comida para picar en el helicóptero. Suerte que no le hicieron un control, sino se hubiera quedado sin sus queridos anacardos, eso no podía permitirlo, no después de no haber podido ni comer. Los hombres se pusieron en fila, obviamente esperando sus órdenes, uhm…puede que así es como se sentía el capi A cuando estaba envuelto de soldados esperando su orden.

─Muy bien, escuchadme, vosotros tres afuera-señalo a los hombres-Tú quédate, por si tenemos que irnos por patas.

El piloto asintió regresando a su asiento. Tony se llevó otro anacardo a la boca y les ofreció a los agentes, que negaron con la cabeza, eso le dio más puntos a favor para quejarse a Furia de que debería hacer más alegres a sus agentes.

─Vale, nos dividiremos en grupos de dos, o sea dos grupos, tú conmigo y vosotros dos juntos-señalo al de la derecha-Registrad cada roca de esta zona, nos iremos informando por el comunicador, si lo veis, no intentéis nada sin antes informar, recordad que es un semidiós, aunque no pueda usar sus poderes es fuerte, y nos han prohibido matarlo o herirlo de gravedad-esbozo una sonrisa algo traviesa-pero como el marrón me lo comeré yo, podéis darle con la porra, pistolas, etc, pero sin matarlo, desahogaos como querías os doy el permiso, total, yo también tengo ganas de darle para el carnet de la biblioteca…

Tras acabar su discurso, se separaron en busca del mago.

Pero por más que quisieron buscarlo, no había manera de encontrar rastro de él, como si no existiera, no habían señales de que un ser vivo estuviera por allí, ni huellas. Tony cambio de objetivo y por el comunicador les dio orden de buscar símbolos de un cráter, el hermano cuando cayó dejo un cráter o un agujero al menos, este también suponía. Y si tenían suerte, Loki no sería tan resistente como Thor y se hubiera quedado inconsciente en el supuesto cráter o a pocos metros. Su móvil vibro, miro quien era y al ver que era Pepper se dispuso a cogerlo, pero, antes de poder hacerlo el comunicador también sonó.

─¡Equipo 2 a Stark! ¡Hemos avistado algo, corto!

─Stark a equipo 2, ¿Habéis encontrado a Loki? corto-pregunto mientras intentaba buscarlos con la vista.

El comunicador empezó a sonar extraño, como si estuviera roto. El millonario siguió preguntando, pero no dejaba de escuchar el mismo sonido, como si un montón de palomitas se estuvieran asando y saltando. Esto se ponía feo, tenía entendido que Loki no podía usar su magia, y aunque era fuerte más que un humano cualquiera no podría haber podido con dos…¿Pero qué coño decía? Ese desgraciado era un semidiós, dos humanos agentes de Shield no serían nada si resistió vivo a semejante paliza de Hulk.

─Equipo 2, ¿me oís?-pregunto.

Tras un rato en silencio por fin pudo escuchar responder.

─¡ES MUY GRANDE Y VA AL HELICÓPTERO!-se escuchó un grito tras de eso.

─¡Vamos al helicóptero!-le ordeno al agente que le acompañaba.

Echaron a correr en dirección al helicóptero, joder lo que les faltaba, ¿Pero Loki no estaba incapacitado? Ese cabrón había tenido huevos suficientes para lanzarse a por los agentes, aunque eso en parte le relajaba porque ya no tendrían que buscarlo, solo atraparlo, darle una paliza para que no intentara escaparse y listos. Si no fuera por sus gafas de sol, el otro agente podría haber visto cómo sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas cuando avistaron poco a poco algo que nunca en sus vidas se esperaban encontrar. Tony parpadeo varias veces incluso se pellizco, pero sabía que no estaba soñando se quitó las gafas para mirarle y bien y solo supo expresarse de una sola manera.

─Pero que hijo de la gran puta…-murmuro los suficientemente alto para que el del al lado y lo que le sorprendía le oyeran.

Un enorme ser similar a un hombre, azul, con un taparrabos y su brazo izquierdo con la forma de una especie de mazo con pinchos. El ser se giró cuando le oyó, los ojos eran anaranjados, miraba a los dos como si fueran unos trozos de carne inútiles, pero eso no le quito las ganas de querer destrozarlos. El ser azul rugió antes de levantar el brazo, Tony fue más rápido en reflejos y se lanzó contra el agente que le acompañaba, para apartarlo de una especie de camino helado del cual se formaban pinchos afilados que casi les empalaba a los dos. Le ordeno al agente que corriera, el cual hizo reaccionar sus músculos a los 0,8 segundos después siguiendo al millonario que no paraba de mirar atrás y adelante a la vez, el ser azul les siguió corriendo a grandes zancadas lanzándoles pinchos helados que esquivaban de milagro, el agente saco su arma y empezó a disparar de forma continua, sin embargo parecían no surtir efecto en el gigante. Tony se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encarar al ser, "Pues si los disparos no funcionan, vamos a ver qué tal un poco de artes marciales a lo Jackie Chan" pensó antes de tomar carrerilla y saltar para encestarle una patada en mitad el pecho, y nuevamente el gigante azul ni se inmuto, como respuesta a ese insignificante ataque, el gigante azul rugió dándole con el mazo y mandándole unos metros detrás. Tony escupió un poco de sangre y gimió al tocarse el costado, esos pinchos le avían desgarrado el costado izquierdo del cual empezaba a formarse una línea de sangre que se iba agrandando. Esto con su armadura no habría pasado, el agente intento de nuevo los disparos sin éxito alguno, cuando el gigante volvió a levantar su mazo, Tony le lanzo una piedra a la cabeza, quizás si lo hacía al estilo David y Goliat…pero tampoco, se cago en la biblia por enseñar cosas tan inútiles que en el día de hoy podría haberle servido. Eso funciono para atraer la atención del gigante que gruño mientras se acercaba a él, el millonario se vio obligado a improvisar, como siempre, y por ahora la única solución que vio fue echarse a correr. El gigante le seguía de cerca y le lanzo de nuevo pinchos que consiguieron rozarle un lado de la frente, cuando Tony fue a coger uno de los pinchos para contraatacar se quemó la mano, parecían estar hechos de hielo pero al entrar en contacto con un cuerpo caliente quemaban la piel. De nuevo echo a correr hasta llegar a un cañón. Se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás y comprobar que el gigante le seguía, el agente también pero de más de lejos, miro hacia abajo y se volteo al gigante encogiéndose de hombros antes de saltar al último momento creando así que el gigante no se detuviera a tiempo y cayera al vacío. El agente que le acompañaba se asustó y fue corriendo al cañón para ver al gigante estampado contra el suelo muy al fondo y a Tony Stark agarrado a una rama, sin dudarlo le tendió una mano y lo ayudo a subir, tras darse mutuamente las gracias se dirigieron tan rápido como pudieron al helicóptero, no sabían cómo estaban sus compañeros y Tony dudaba que el bicho que se habían encontrado era lo que esos dos habían avistado. Cuando estaban a pocos metros, vieron a sus dos compañeros, disparando y manteniendo a cierta distancia del helicóptero a otro ser de esos azulados, pero el gigante azul no se detuvo por más disparos que les diera, convirtiendo su otra mano en una especie de espada de hielo corto por la mitad el cuerpo de uno de los agentes y acto seguido la cabeza del otro, dirigiendo su mirada al helicóptero. El agente que acompañaba al millonario hecho a correr, gritando, preso de la furia al ver caer a sus compañeros ante semejante ser. El gigante rugió corriendo hacia el agente, el mismo que le grito a Stark que corriera al helicóptero, si alguien salía vivo de allí al menos que consiguiera refuerzos, Tony dudo en hacerlo, joder pocas veces se había visto implicado en peleas sin armadura y con un gigante azul que convertía sus manos en armas medievales al que los disparos no afectaban. El agente logro apartar al gigante azul del helicóptero lo suficiente para que Stark pudiera correr hacia él sin que el gigante reparara en su presencia, desgraciadamente no fue todo según el agente planeo. El ser azul se volteo para dirigirse a Tony pero antes de que el agente reaccionara, el ser fue más listo y tras su actuación de hacer ver que iba a por el otro regreso su vista al agente y le corto por la mitad riéndose entre dientes. Tony grito antes de llegar al helicóptero, apretando los puños furioso, ¡Maldito hijo de puta! El piloto le grito alertado que subiera deprisa, ya que el gigante no satisfecho con la muerte de los otros dos regreso a las andadas, dirigiéndose al helicóptero rápidamente, Tony subió y se abrocho el cinturón mientras el otro arrancaba. A los pocos metros de alejarse del suelo el helicóptero se tambaleo provocando que Tony se diera contra el cristal justo donde uno de los pinchos le rozo la frente, soltando un jadeo ante el escozor del cristal frio. El gigante azul se engancho al helicóptero y extrañamente fue congelando el mismo hasta las hélices, el millonario le grito al piloto que saltara, y los dos se desabrocharon el cinturón para saltar, los metros de altura no iban a matarlos por suerte, Tony salto el primero, pero el otro se quedó atrapado gracias a un extraño trozo de hielo que se le engancho en la pierna. Aterrizo en tierra firme de un fuerte golpe, quizás se hubiera dislocado el hombro, pero al menos seguía vivo, miro hacia el helicóptero que a los pocos segundos de que el ser azul llegara a congelar las hélices, exploto al llegar al suelo. Tony grito de nuevo no creyéndose que el piloto también hubiera perdido la vida, se levantó con dificultad para acercarse al sitio de la explosión, encontró restos del gigante que por lo visto no sobrevivió a la explosión, frunció el ceño mirando en dirección a la carretera más cercana, desde luego, esto se estaba convirtiendo en el peor sábado de su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por suerte alguien le recogió en la carretera y logro llegar a un autoservicio donde también había un motel. Entro y pidió habitación, suerte que traía la cartera y no se le había perdido por el camino, fue al bar del motel y pidió una cerveza con algo para picar mientras se curaba las heridas. En los restos de la explosión encontró un botiquín de emergencias y unas cuantas armas más unas esposas con un extraño diseño de Shield, no le sería muy difícil averiguar su funcionamiento, en realidad n o más de 3 minutos y 18 segundos. Le trajeron lo que pidió y tras pagar la cuenta busco en su bolsillo su móvil, si no lo había destrozado tenía posibilidades de contactar con Furia.

Afortunadamente la suerte le sonrió para variar.

─Aquí Nick Furia de Shield, informe de la situación-dijo Nick al ver que le llamaban.

─Furia, soy yo, Stark…no tengo muy buenas noticias…

─Contigo tener buenas noticas es bastante difícil-contesto a modo de que se explicara.

─Si bueno, en realidad son dos no muy buenas noticas.

─Pues dispara de una vez, Stark.

─Bueno, en realidad es una notica neutra y dos no muy buenas noticias que…

─¡STARK!-grito ya harto, ese tío le sacaba de sus casillas con mucha facilidad.

Tony se apartó el móvil de la oreja lo suficientemente a tiempo para no tener que oírle, estaba acostumbrado a predecir cuándo gritaba.

─La primera mala noticia es que no he encontrado a Loki.

─Me lo figuraba.

─Gracias por tu apoyo, es un placer saber que confías en mí-ironizo mientras daba un trago a su cerveza-La otra mala noticia es que tenemos bajas.

─¿Cuantas?-pregunto con interés.

─Pues menos yo…todas-la verdad es que no se acostumbraba a pensar en que esos agentes estaban muertos.

─…¿Y cuál es la noticia neutra?

─Oh, esto te va interesar, resulta ser que Loki no es el único que ha estado andando por el desierto. Hemos encontrado a un par de bichos raros enormes, de color azul a lo pitufo pero más agresivos y no con una cara de querer cantar una canción mientras pitufean cosas bonitas precisamente.

─Cuéntame más de esos seres.

─Medirán tirando a los dos metros y algo, son fuertes, bastante rápidos, van en tapa rabos, y pueden convertir sus manos en armas medievales como si fueran de hielo, que por cierto si tocas el hielo te quemas. ¿Te suenan de algo?-pregunto con curiosidad.

─Gigantes de Hielo.

─Que nombre más original, ¿A quién se le ocurrió?

─Stark, estos seres son los que van detrás de Loki, han invadido Asgard y están por la tierra, todos los agentes de Shield están intentando neutralizarlos.

Tony dejo su cerveza para mirar por la ventana, en lo que sería la dirección en la que encontró a los gigantes de hielo.

─O sea que cuando me has dicho que los otros vengadores estaban ocupados, ¿Querías decir que el capi A, Ojo de halcón y Nat están luchando contra esos bichos?

─Exactamente.

─¿Pero que quieren de Loki?

─Thor nos dijo que habían entrado en Asgard por uno de los caminos secretos que Loki le mostro a su rey, cuando intento gobernar Asgard, y como mato a su rey y después intento exterminar Yotunhaim, (No se si se escribe así nnU) el reino de los gigantes de Hielo. Por eso, quieren vengarse de Loki llevándolo a Yotunhaim y matarlo-se explicó.

─¿Qué le pasa a este? Abre camino a sus enemigos, invade su tierra natal, luego quiere destruir el mundo de los pitufos diabólicos, luego quiere invadir la tierra destruir la raza humana…Invadir y destruir son sus palabras favoritas, ¿no?

─Aunque haya hecho todo eso, le corresponde a los Asgardianos juzgar sus actos, nosotros solo tenemos que entregárselo a Thor en cuanto acabe con los gigantes de hielo que invaden Asgard.

─¿Y he de seguir sin armadura sabiendo que pueden haber más de esos bichos sueltos?

─Esas son las normas, Stark.

Tony suspiro.

─¿Y estáis seguros de que Loki está en el desierto?

─Thor nos lo confirmo, está por la zona, pero él también sabe que lo persiguen entonces debe de estar oculto, esta indefenso en estos momentos, es un blanco fácil y lo sabe.

─Dudo que venga por propia voluntad.

─Haz lo que sea, pero sin matarlo o herirlo de gravedad, la caída debe de haberlo dejado tocado-advirtió Furia, sabía que Stark podía usar métodos poco convencionales para lograr sus objetivos, la violencia era el 96% de ese porcentaje de opciones-Siento decírtelo pero visto el resultado que has tenido y que los gigantes de hielo están repartidos por gran parte del mundo, no podemos enviarte un nuevo equipo.

─Muy bien, mañana por la mañana iré al desierto, pero primero deja que me lama las heridas y coma decentemente.

─Está bien, Stark, pero recuerda lo prioritario-con eso corto la llamada.

Tony se acabó la comida y dirigió a su habitación para tratarse las heridas, observo como empezaba a hacerse de noche. Lo iba a tener crudo sin un equipo aéreo o terrestre le iba a costar encontrar al mago, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero si Nick tenía razón, Loki estaba al tanto de que lo buscaban por lo que se quedaría oculto en un sitio que costaría de encontrar, lo chungo es que se diera cuenta de que los gigantes de hielo estaban muertos, entontes lo más probable es que empezara a movilizarse. Mientras no cruzara la frontera, estaba todo bien pero, ahora solo había una cuestión importante.

¿Dónde estaba Loki?

TBC…

Espero que os haya gustado el primer capi nn

Cuesta bastante arrancar un fic de Avengers de esta categoría sin haberme leído algunos fics, pero como todos sabéis yo no escribo cosas mu normales.

Muchas gracias por leer y continuad que los próximos los hare más largos e intentare que sean más interesantes.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA GENTE HE VUELTO!

Sí, es verdad, aunque cueste creer después de no haber actualizao na, he vuelto con otra historia.

Espero que el primer capitulo haya sido interesante y os haya enganchado a esta historia de la cual no sé cuántos capis tendrá.

Muchas gracias por leer y disfrutad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cap. 2. "Afecto".

2º día de la búsqueda de Loki…

Abrió los ojos una vez los rayos de luz entraron por el estrecho lugar. Sinceramente una cama de clavos habría sido más cómoda que su posición actual, pero no era quien para quejarse de incomodidades. Ya era demasiado pedir estar vivo tras sus heridas y los gigantes de hielo, a quienes por cierto, había empezado a odiar, incluso más. Intento levantarse a pesar de que su cuerpo pedía reposo a gritos, pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo allí, se apoyó en la pared para salir del estrecho e incómodo agujero donde había decidido ocultarse, era demasiado estrecho para cualquier humano de musculatura marcada, tuvo suerte puede decirse, el no ser físicamente tan musculado, pero eso no importaba a estas alturas de su actualmente en peligro de muerte, vida. Oh, sí solo pudiera liberarse de ese estúpido bozal y esas esposas…pero a menos que se diera con la cara contra la pared-obviamente era demasiado inteligente para hacerlo-ya podía ir acostumbrándose a llevarlo hasta que regresara, posiblemente contra su voluntad a su "hogar" y se lo quitaran justo después de un juicio en el que no tendría ni voz ni voto, nunca mejor dicho. Sabía que los jueces de Asgard nunca le aceptaron, al principio iba solo por travesuras que gastaba, ¿qué edad podría tener por aquel entonces? Entre los 13 u 14, según los años mortales, en fin, por aquel entonces los jueces Agardianos ya querían encerrarlo, pero su…El Padre de todos siempre salió en su defensa para evitar semejante acto, alegando que solo eran bromas de un niño travieso, el Padre de todos nunca entendió el verdadero significado de sus travesuras, el porqué las hacía no eran solo producto de su aburrimiento, quería que viera su potencial, ¿lo hizo? No, por supuesto que no, él solo tenía ojos para Thor, su único Hijo.

Puede que en un pasado quisiera a ese hombre, a su "madre" y a Thor. Pero ellos mismos se encargaron de borrar cualquier rastro de amor u afecto que pudiera sentir por ellos con el paso del tiempo, el Padre de todos solo se preocupaba del entrenamiento de Thor, su mujer también, ¿y él qué? Era invisible, no, él era Loki, el menor de los dos, el mentiroso, el problemático, el diferente, quien no solo busco la aprobación de sus padres, también ser el igual del que considero su hermano. Único y primer amigo que tuvo. Y su primer enemigo. Thor dejo de ser su hermano ya hace tiempo, no solo cuando descubrió sus verdaderos orígenes, sino cuando intentaba llamar su atención con bromas, lo único que hacía era enfadarse y apartarlo de él y sus amigos, los cuales también parecían tener cierta desconfianza hacia su persona. Y así vivió, bajo una sombra imponente, ¿Acaso le escucharon llorar cuando estaba solo? ¿Se preocuparon cuando lo marginaban? Dicen que los demonios y los monstruos se originan dentro de uno mismo, puede que sí, que en el fondo fuera uno de esos dos, un monstruo o un demonio, el origen de todo caos, así lo describían los humanos. El odio y la envidia hicieron de él lo que era actualmente, y se enorgullecía, un rey blando que pensaba con el corazón no ganaba guerras y mucho menos imponía. Solo el miedo movía a esos gusanos, los mortales, y él era un experto en causar miedo. Pero en esos momentos tenía otros asuntos pendientes, pensar en cómo conquistar a los mortales era una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria que no le servía, por ahora. Al salir del agujero se apoyó contra la pared dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo, respirando el aire fresco, ese agujero era demasiado hondo para que apenas el oxígeno pudiera viajar hasta sus pulmones, por lo que una bocanada de ese aire que estaba respirando ahora mismo era como llegar al Vallhala. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del sol naciente, ahora solo tenía que saber dónde estaba, en su estancia anterior en la tierra había ido a muchos lugares, pero tampoco es que hubiera hecho tanto turismo como para reconocer ese terreno desértico. Su estómago rugió recordándole otra gran verdad, no había comido en días, casi desde que Thor lo llevo con el Teseracto a Asgard, solo había comido una vez, la asquerosa comida que le dieron una vez en su celda, le quitaron el bozal solo para ese entonces y ya no se lo habían vuelto a quitar. Le parecía curioso cómo había acabado en la tierra, después de todo, los Asgardianos se enorgullecían de Thor, su protector, su futuro rey, creían que iban a estar a salvo de los gigantes de hielo, pero si no podían ni protegerlo a él, un prisionero incapacitado para luchar, ¿Cómo pensaba el idiota y desgraciado de Thor proteger a todo un reino?

+-+-+Flash Back-+-+-+

¡Maldición! Su plan era perfecto, había tenido en sus manos el Teseracto, a un ejército de Chitauri, agentes de ese grupo de mortales que creían poder vencerle, ¡Todo a la mierda! Estaba rabioso, furioso, frustrado, incómodo y avergonzado de lo débil que debería de verse ahora mismo, delante de todos esos idiotas, sobre todo de Thor, porque él sería quien se llevaría el mérito de su captura, como si fuera un trofeo de caza. Los maldijo a cada uno de ellos, al hombre del escudo, a la bestia verde de la cual había tomado nota no enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo, de la zorra pelirroja y el arquero que antes había tenido controlado mentalmente, ah, sí, también y no menos importante al hombre de la armadura, el que le había "amenazado" con tomar una copa. No quería admitirlo, no quería asimilarlo, haber sido derrotado, una vez más, por mortales, una bestia verde, y su archienemigo, era humillante, esa era la palabra perfecta a todo lo que le había pasado. Observo el Teseracto, el lado que Thor le entrego para poder regresar a Asgard, todos los mortales y la bestia verde desparecieron en cuestión de segundos que fueron teletransportados. Justo en el puente del arcoíris, apenas unos metros de ellos estaba Heimdall, observándolos, seguramente con desconfianza y orgullo del que lo llevaba esposado, el mismo que se giró a verle unos segundos, directamente a los ojos, lo odiaba, esa manera de mirarle, con compasión, ¿Quién se creía que era para mirarle así? Solo un gusano que le había vencido un par de veces, y encima aseguraba quererle, ya se estuviera pudriendo en el infierno que no acudiría en su ayuda. Abajo la mirada, incomodo o porque veía perfectamente que Loki no le miraba, por supuesto no quería contemplar más la compasión humillante que hacía que los demás lo adoraran por su forma de ser tan sentimentalistamente detestable.

─Lo siento, Loki-murmuro para volver a mirar a su hermano, quien ni le devolvía el gesto-Lo siento de veras…¿Por qué no eres capaz de entender que todos te queremos? Por tu estúpida ceguera al no ver nuestro amor hacia ti, que no te consideramos diferente o un monstruo, por tu codicia y ansia de poder, has llegado a donde estas, hermano. Y ni yo ni padre ni madre podremos sacarte de esta.

"Ni falta que hace, idiota" contesto mentalmente, dándole la peor de sus miradas desafiantes, intentando por solo medio visual que entendiera el mensaje. Sus estúpidos discursillos no servían con él, ¿Acaso era tan gilipollas que no lo recordaba? Él era el maestro del engaño, el embaucador, no el embaucado por discursos sentimentalistas de un perdedor cabeza hueca que no merecía ser rey. Thor ya no supo que decir, el dicho de que una mirada lo dice todo no podía estar más acertado que en este caso, Loki dejo claro que no quería ningún sermón y que desde luego no estaba arrepentido en lo absoluto por nada de lo que había hecho. Solo se limitó a con cierto recelo ya que no quería poner en alerta a su hermano, no más de lo que ya estaba, con un suave roce darle un pequeño empujón en el hombro para indicarle que caminara de nuevo, Loki obedeció a la señal antes de que la mano apenas rozara su hombro, no quería que le tocaran, menos Thor. Heimdall les saludo, con un leve gesto de la cabeza, mirando de reojo al prisionero, interiormente sintiendo una pizca de lastima, aunque sabía que no se la merecía, todo el mundo merece la compasión alguna vez, Loki quiso taparse los oídos, una vez que llegaron a las puertas del palacio, unas grandes ovaciones, aplausos, silbidos y gritos le taladraron la cabeza, acostumbrado como estaba hasta ahora al silencio eso fue bastante doloroso. Pero si no lo hizo era porque quería mantenerse orgulloso, implacable, no quería que ninguno de esos gusanos pensara siquiera que estaba arrepentido u asustado por su presencia, quizás la de casi toda Asgard. Fueron avanzando, según los guardias les iban cediendo el paso, saludándoles de igual forma que el guardián, aunque sabía perfectamente a quien saludaban en realidad, alzo la cabeza, dispuesto a dejar ver su soberbia osadía, que Odín le dejara de ver de una vez como a un niño que no sigue sus ideales, como el menor y al que deben de proteger. Y sobre todo que le viera como su enemigo. Thor no saludo esporádicamente como siempre lo hizo a sus súbditos, se mantenía cabizbajo, incluso cuando llegaron a enfrente del Padre de todos, como si con eso quisiera excusar la falta de arrepentimiento de su hermano. El bullicio y festividad de los presentes fue acallada cuando Odín, Padre de todos se levantó seguido de Frigg, quien se mordió el labio inferior dejando que una solitaria lágrima bajara de sus ojos, intentando que su esposo no la viera llorar, porque quería ser fuerte para enfrentarse a lo que pudiera pasarle a su hijo menor. El ojo cansado del Dios mayor miro a sus hijos, uno cabizbajo, su primogénito del que se sentía orgulloso, y el otro mirándole con determinación y odio, mismo odio que daño su corazón, porque ese era su hijo menor, fuesen cuales fuesen sus verdaderos orígenes. Pero ante todo era Odín, y era el rey de Asgard por lo cual, debía hacer lo correcto dejando atrás sentimentalismos o lazos de afecto que pudiera tener.

─Buen trabajo, Thor…-dijo, para que su primogénito levantara el rostro y se arrodillara ante él.

"Eso, Thor, buen trabajo, has cazado el trofeo ideal para que te adoren aún más" dijo irónicamente, sonriendo con falsedad aun sabiendo que nadie le vería por el bozal, ya nada importaba, si le veían o no, él no iba a dejarse ver débil ante todos esos gusanos.

─Padre, he traído a Loki de vuelta a casa, para que sea juzgado justamente por las leyes de Asgard-contesto como siempre solemne el dios del trueno, según Loki-Pero…he de urgirte un favor, te ruego, padre, la pena mínima de mi hermano, del cual sé que aún existe esperanza para que…

─Basta-sentencio el Padre de todos-Tus intenciones son nobles, hijo mío, sé que amas a tu hermano con todo tu corazón, tanto como nosotros-miro a Loki, su expresión se tornó aburrida, y puso los ojos como si todo lo que estuviera oyendo le era indiferente-Pero la ley Asgardiana es la que debe determinar el destino de Loki, quien no solo ha traicionado a Asgard, sino a su familia e intentado gobernar una raza mortal una vez más intentando destruirla.

"Y hubiera funcionado, estúpido vejestorio, pero como siempre tu querido Hijo y sus amiguitos mortales, me han fastidiado, ¡Enorgullécete, Odín! Una vez más…" Loki no aparto ni un segundo la mirada del Padre de todos. Cuyo acto no pasó desapercibido ni mucho menos por el Padre de todos, si más, solo pudo sentir una parte de él herida, al ver cuánto daño había hecho a su hijo menor sin darse cuenta, y no había forma de regresar al pasado, ni reuniendo todo el poder del universo, ni siquiera con magia negra. Habría acudido a Loki sin dudarlo, pero había comprendido su error como padre demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas, y ahora solo podía esperar el dictamen de la ley Asgardiana.

─El juicio sobre tus actos, Loki, dará comienzo mañana a plena luz del alba. Ahora, serás escoltado a tu celda donde esperaras sin intentar escapar o recibirás un severo castigo-sentencio Odín con la voz helada.

Dicho eso, los guardias encargados de custodiar al mago a su celda, cinco para ser exactos se acercaron al trono para llevarse al esposado. Odín regreso a su asiento, Frigg empezó a llorar en silencio siendo consolada al momento por su esposo y Thor ya no hizo nada más que levantarse e irse junto a sus amigos, quienes le recibieron con una cálida sonrisa, pues sabían que este momento no era fácil para el dios del trueno, pero ya se le pasaría. Loki fue guiado hacia las mazmorras, bajaron por unos pasillos en espiral iluminados por unas antorchas, cruzando por algunas de las celdas principales. Los presos miraban al mago con curiosidad, pocos eran los rumores que llegaban tan abajo del palacio pero por lo visto eran ciertos, el hijo menor de Odín había resultado ser un hijo adoptado que encima había conspirado contra su padre y dos razas más, amenazando con exterminarlas. En buena pieza se convirtió aquel que algunos de esos presos combatieron, fueron derrotados por la astucia y habilidades mágicas de Loki, algunos le guardaban rencor, pero más hacia el Padre de todos y el príncipe heredero, otros de los presos le miraron quizás con un poco de complicidad, puede que porque sentían lástima que un príncipe estuviera en las mazmorras, siempre consideraron que la realeza por muy jodida que fuera no iban a esa clase de lugares. Loki, si hubiera podido hablar les habría gritado que qué miraban, después de todo esos idiotas estaban allí por tonterías comparadas a sus actos, sí, se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho o intentado hacer, aunque eso le hubiera llevado a estar ahí, camino a su nuevo hogar donde suponía que la ley Asgardiana le condenaría a pasar por mucho tiempo sino era de por vida. Aun fueron bajando más, las mazmorras de Asgard se distribuían según el rango de peligrosidad de los criminales, y en la siguiente zona de presos, estos empezaron a silbarle intentando tocarle, sí, esta zona era de los medianamente peligrosos que estaban obsesionados con tocar carne. Y un príncipe recién nombrado amenaza y traidor era un juguete bastante entretenido de ver y tocar, aunque por supuesto los guardias que le custodiaban no dejaban que ninguna de las diferentes manos llegaran a rozarle. Uno de los presos, anciano ya, debería estar como una cabra y no se lo reprocharía porque recordaba que este fue un temerario ladrón al que condenaron por muchos años al intentar robar la lanza de Odín, gritaba su nombre jurando que lo mataría, oh, lo olvidaba, fue él quien le atrapo por lo cual el anciano loco se la tenía jugada. Le sonrió con burla, pero el bozal nuevamente no permitió ver su gesto, bajaron otro nivel donde ya estaban los peligrosos de verdad con bastantes guardias en frente de las celdas, aquí ya sería demasiado difícil un intento de escape. Los presos peligrosos los recordaba de que todos y cada uno de ellos los encarcelaron Thor y sus amiguitos, le miraban con curiosidad, otros le sonreían con burla y por los últimos le levantaban el dedo pulgar como símbolo de ánimo, o se estaban burlando o le estaban dando la bienvenida al vecindario. Y finalmente bajaron a un nivel que nunca bajo con el Padre de todos y los guardias cuando ya eran lo suficientemente grandes para bajar e inspeccionar las mazmorras, un modo de que fueran familiarizándose con lo que deberían hacer o más bien, obviamente, lo que Thor debería hacer como rey heredero de Asgard. Era todo un pasillo que se dividía en cinco y cogieron el tercero empezando por la izquierda, el mismo llevaba de nuevo a un nivel inferior donde se hallaban otros cinco guardias en cada esquina de la habitación en hexágono, rodeados por una gran hoguera en el medio. Lo llevaron a una puerta metálica con símbolos Asgardianos que reconocía, eran hechizos de los viejos magos para evitar que la magia cruzara de puerta hacia afuera. Abrieron la puerta con un susurrado hechizo, obedecido justo al instante en que la puerta les cedió el paso, la habitación interior era todo oscuridad hasta que le pusieron unas antorchas, medianamente era casi tan grande como su antigua habitación (O sea, muy grande) había una cama en la pared derecha contra la pared, una mesa y una silla, posiblemente para comer y una puerta de madera que conducía a un pequeño inodoro. Los guardias le quitaron el bozal y le hicieron sentarse en la silla, mientras uno traía comida, un trozo de carne con guarnición y una jarra de vino, que desprecio, no era muy tirado al alcohol Asgardiano, le gustaba por extraño que pareciera un brebaje de los mortales que le sabía mucho más dulce y menos cargado. Los guardias le dejaron solo para que comiera, cosa que ni loco hizo. Oh venga ya, cualquier imbécil hubiera caído en la trampa, con las manos y un tanto de repulsión-dado que él era pulcro, la verdad sea dicha, comer con las manos como hacía Thor u otros Asgardianos le parecía de descerebrado y bastante asqueroso-busco dentro del trozo de carne, hasta dar con lo que buscaba, una pastilla o más bien una droga que provocaba o alucinaciones o somnolencia, muy bien jugada pero se olvidaban que él era el experto en engañar. Iba a tirar el resto de la comida por el retrete pero su estómago no se hizo de rogar, y debatiéndose de si hacerlo o no, busco en la comida restante a ver si quedaba algún rastro de las pastillas, por suerte, no encontró nada, y empezó a comer sin prisas, degustando la comida de los presos, aunque la suya sin duda había sido cocinada, no como la de los demás, alguna ventaja daba eso de ser un ex príncipe. Estaba asquerosa, claro que él siempre comió en banquetes, y la diferencia estaba clara, pero Loki sabía sus prioridades, y a lo mejor aparte de que quizás esta fuera su última comida, prefería morir con el estómago lleno o lo medianamente lleno que pudiera proporcionarle esa comida. Ya harto de pasarse un buen rato mirando el plato y la jarra llena como la trajeron-obviamente no iba a bebérselo, si en la comida le habían puesto pastillas en la bebida ya ni te cuento-se levantó y dirigió a la cama, sentándose apoyando su espalda contra la pared, una parte de su mente atormentada por el repentino aburrimiento, de las cuatro horas que creyó contar bien que paso en la "celda VIP", le llevaron a que esa misma situación podría asimilarse a sus recuerdos de cuando era niño, sí, la verdad es que se asemejaba bastante porque se encontraba en la misma posición o casi la misma que cuando lo castigaban por sus travesuras. Pero recordar no era la mejor forma de entretenerse, primero, le recordaba también sus motivos del lugar en el que se encontraba y el culpable o culpables de que estuviera allí, y segundo, no eran plato de buen gusto, menos aún que la comida. Empezó a mover los pies, luego a juguetear con las cadenas que unían sus esposas, así otra hora más que su cabeza calculaba aproximadamente que pasaba, y por el tiempo transcurrido podría afirmar que ya habría oscurecido. Suspiro alzando la cabeza al techo, intentando encontrar una solución, no a sus problemas con los jueces Asgardianos, sino para como coño mantenerse entretenido hasta que el momento llegara, podría ser un acusado de alta traición pero seguía siendo Loki, dios de las travesuras, y si no podía hacer lo que mejor se le daba cuyo nombre le daba razón al suyo, entonces, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahí metido? ¿Meditar sobre sus actos y prometerse ser un chico bueno? ¡Buah! ¿Quién leches había perdido la chaveta en ese sitio, él o los Asgardianos? Luego afirmaban que él era el malo y el que había perdido el juicio…¡Si los muy cabrones no le dejaron ni siquiera un triste comic para leer y mantenerse entretenido! Eso es de ser muy retorcido.

La puerta súbitamente se abrió sin darle tiempo a asimilar el ruido estridente del hierro arrastrándose contra el suelo, lo repito, Loki había estado acostumbrado al silencio bastante tiempo como para tener que soportar ruidos desagradables, no os confundáis, los gritos de horror de los mortales no eran estridentes y desagradables, todo lo contrario, para el mago fue como escuchar sonidos graciosos y divertidos. Frigg entro recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, buscando a su hijo menor hasta encontrarlo en la cama sentado, mirándola entre una pizca de curiosidad y desasosiego. También entro Thor que asintió a uno de los guardias dándole las gracias, permaneciendo lejos de Loki para respetar el espacio personal del mago. Muy al contrario que Frigg, que en seguida se puso al lado de su hijo menor abrazándolo sin darle tiempo a responder mientras derramaba unas lágrimas y sollozaba.

─¡Loki…snif…oh…Loki!-lloro tomando el rostro de su hijo menor entre sus manos suaves, quien le miro a los ojos, sintiéndose un poco mal por verla llorar-Cariño lo siento mucho…snif, yo no quería que esto sucediera…soy…snif…una mala madre, debería haber intentado comprenderte, y deberíamos haberte dicho tus orígenes, pero entiéndenos amor…snif, no queríamos que te sintieras diferente…Yo te quiero igual, eres mi hijo…

Loki no contesto, bueno, quizás Frigg era a la que menos odiaba. Después de todo aún, una parte de él, la consideraba su madre, él nunca conoció a la suya y si debería ponerle un rostro no sería capaz de reemplazar al de Frigg, quien en muchos momentos de su infancia estuvo con él, acunándolo en sus brazos y cantándole nanas para que se durmiera en las frías noches de invierno. Puede que con el paso del tiempo se desentendiera de él, pero era la persona más cercana a una madre y a su afecto que en estos mismos momentos había. Pero no fue capaz de decirle nada, porque no había nada que pudiera decir para calmar a esa mujer, seguía pensando en sus ideales, en su objetivo y por supuesto no se arrepentía de nada, lo que llevaba a que no sentía más que lastima por Frigg en vez de sentirse tan culpable como en otros tiempos lo hubiera hecho. Tiempos que no regresarían, se negaba a ellos rotundamente. Thor le asintió a su madre para acercarse lo suficiente, Frigg le dio un último abrazo a su hijo, queriendo transmitirle su dolor y amor, que viera de una vez que sus actos habían sido crueles y malvados, que seguía siendo su hijo y ella estaba dispuesta a amarlo como siempre lo hizo, ese era uno de los trabajos de una madre, amar y proteger a su hijo. Una vez solos, toda la lástima que Loki sintió por la esposa de Odín desapareció, convirtiendo el ambiente en un incómodo silencio sepulcral que dejaba claro su desagrado en estar en la compañía de Thor.

─Hermano, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esa actitud?

Loki le miro enarcando una ceja, entre inocentemente aburrido de ese comienzo de una charla poco amistosa y que no fuera a acabar con buen camino, y un gesto que desde pequeño usaba en múltiples casos, como molestar a su "hermano" y sacarle de sus casillas, y cuando veía una situación en la que obviamente no deseaba ser participe.

Thor se pasó una mano por la frente.

─Mira, quiero entender tus sentimientos de rencor hacia mí y padre, quiero solo entenderte y ayudarte, todos queremos ayudarte, pero si sigues con esa actitud no conseguiremos nada-quiso explicarse, torpemente.

─Para empezar bien, no necesito vuestra ayuda-contesto, finalmente, dejando claro su posición que no dejaba ver debilidad o duda-Y no intentes entender nada, no naciste para pensar, solo eres un estorbo sin cerebro que actúa con el corazón ablandado por una mujer que seguramente es una puta que se está tirando a otro mientras estas fuera de su vida.

El dios del trueno le agarro por el cuello, mirándole a los ojos furioso.

─No vuelvas a insultar a Jane…

─¿O sino qué, me mataras? Siento desilusionarte, dios del Trueno pero si no me condenan a muerte dudo mucho que por muy príncipe o rey que seas te dejen entrar en la celda que me dispondrán-desafío levantándose, quedando cara a cara cuando se soltó del agarre.

─No digas eso.

─¿El qué? ¿Qué no podrás matarme?-dijo burlándose.

─No, el que te condenen a muerte, padre nunca lo permitirá-sus ojos azules dejaron ver su preocupación y el que apretara los puños dejaba ver también que estaba tenso-ni yo tampoco.

Loki puso los ojos chasqueando la lengua.

─Por favor, no me vengas con rollos sentimentales-casi suplico con falso llanto, provocando al otro.

─¿Por qué nos tratas así, con tanto rencor y resentimiento hacia nosotros hermano? ¿No has visto a madre? Está destrozada, se muere de la preocupación por ti, no ha comido nada y apenas concilia bien el sueño desde que pensábamos que habías muerto.

El dios de las travesuras le sonrió de la forma más fría y retorcida que conocía, quizás con esas palabras hiriéndose así mismo.

─Eso habría sido lo mejor, si hubiera muerto ahora mismo no estaríais en esta situación, ni el Padre de todos, ni tú, ni Frigg…

─Es tu madre-recordó, ya que Loki nunca uso el nombre de su madre para referirse a ella. Loki se rio suavemente.

─No, Thor, es TÚ madre-se sentó en la cama-y ahora, si haces el favor de largarte, estoy intentando "recapacitar sobre mis errores"-uso los dedos para destacar el entre comillas combinado con el sarcasmo.

Thor iba a decir algo, pero ya no supo que decir sinceramente, el nudo en su estómago no lo dejo tranquilo a la hora del banquete en su honor por "cazar" a Loki, ese término lo usaron muchos de los presentes no dándose cuenta de que al dios del Trueno no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Él tampoco comió mucho, quería apartar las ideas de que quizás los jueces Asgardianos condenaran a Loki a algo mucho peor que una larga temporada encerrado, su mente le atormento con la simple idea de que lo mataran, y si eso ocurría dudaba que pudiera recuperarse fácilmente. No solo porque era su hermano, sino porque si encima de que lo condenaran a muerte no pudiera arreglar las cosas con Loki, la culpa y el dolor lo acompañarían siempre, hasta su lecho de muerte, porque visto desde un punto de vista externo al que los demás tenían, el primer traidor de todos fue él, porque traiciono la confianza y el amor fraternal con su hermano, olvidándose de él y menospreciándolo. Echaba en falta los días que jugaban juntos, combatían juntos y alguna que otra vez participo en las bromas de Loki. Farbauti tenía razón, la casa de Odín tenía traidores y él se consideró uno (N/A: A ver lectores y lectoras, yo sé que en la película Thor, se refirieron por el nombre de Laufey al padre de Loki, pero esto que os daré ahora es una clase de historia germano escandinava o nórdica, que no sé si os interesara pero Farbauti era el padre de Loki y Laufey la madre, no confundáis, aunque como siempre digo en mis fics, la elección de criterio es vuestra) Miro a Loki una vez más a los ojos, quiso darle un abrazo o estrecharle el hombro para romper la tensión y dejarle claro su malestar, pero solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

─Juro que haremos lo imposible para evitar que te pase algo malo, Loki, no dejaremos que los jueces Asgardianos te condenen a muerte-se dirigió a la puerta llamando a los guardias para que la abrieran, miro por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano-Te queremos, hermano, no lo olvides.

A Loki le entraron ganas de vomitar, más por el discursito de Thor que por la comida, pero solo se recostó en la cama. Bien, si iba a morir, al menos que pudiera contraer un buen sueño antes de eso, aunque debía admitir que una parte de él estaba muy, muy nerviosa o inquieta, como antes mencione, los jueces Asgardianos nunca fueron muy partidarios de su presencia, al menos no una presencia incontrolada y distante, como él, que siempre procuraba enorgullecer a Odín pero que a parte de sus "padres"-y una mínima vez a Thor-no hacía caso o aceptaba ordenes de nadie, lo que a los jueces no les causaba gracia, siempre querían tenerlo todo bajo control, y ahora que lo pensaba estaba seguro de que ellos sabían de su verdadero origen, sonrió pensando en dos opciones: Una, lo odiaban porque creían que era un monstruo como los demás Gigantes del hielo, y dos, le tenían miedo, un Gigante del hielo encima mago que conocía todo sobre las defensas Asgardianas, por favor, a leguas se veía que eso era un buen motivo para tenerle cierto recelo. Los guardias entraron en su celda VIP y le pusieron de nuevo el bozal, joder, ni que fuera un animal, ni falta hacía decir que se sentía de esa forma entre humillado y ligeramente furioso-era de los que pensaban que dejarse llevar por la furia y fuerza bruta no llevaba a casi ningún sitio, ejemplo viviente, Thor-.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había logrado dormir por no supo cuánto tiempo, al no haber ventanas en ese lugar le hizo perder el sentido del tiempo, ahora se encontraba mirando el techo intentando coger sueño para pasar menos tiempo como pudiera en esa celda. La puerta se abrió de golpe, que bien, ya era hora del juicio, se dijo así mismo con sarcasmo, pero la forma en la que lo cogieron no le resultaba precisamente cómoda a la par que se denotaba cierto estrés o prisas, incluso más de las debidas, y dudaba que fuera porque se hubieran dormido y llegaran tarde al juicio. Afuera de la celda pudo oír una voz familiar, y por supuesto no tardo menos de unos segundos para encontrar el registro de voz adecuado, el dios del Trueno estaba dando órdenes a los guardias con bastante agresividad, "¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Acaso esta es la forma en que se refería para impedir que me condenen a muerte?" pensó mirándole con interés estratégico, Thor se acercó a ellos y ordeno a los guardias que le custodiaban subir a la superficie mientras agarraba de un brazo bastante fuerte a Loki y con prisas lo llevaba casi a arrastras hacia arriba. Loki quiso pronunciar su pregunta de qué hacía, pero el bozal solo le permitió exponer su duda a través de unos sonidos poco convencionales de que fuesen palabras con sentido. Por una vez, suerte que era Thor quien estaba con él, se podría decir que el dios del Trueno tenía cierto conocimiento de Loki que le hacía comprender a pesar de ese seguido de sonidos entendibles a que se refería, años y años de haber jugado juntos-hablaba de cuando serian bastante más pequeños que cuando empezaron a distanciarse-y que en la mayoría de juegos uno acabara siendo el secuestrado por los malos o cuando jugaban a un juego prohibido por su madre, en el que decidió meterle a Loki, una manzana en la boca mientras apuntaba con el arco, eso no convenció mucho a su hermano menor que decidió apartarse al último segundo de que la flecha llegara, sabia decisión la verdad. Pero dejando atrás esos momentos un tanto peliagudos que fueron el comienzo de sus disputas, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Loki o que intentaba preguntar.

─No vas a ir al juicio, se ha suspendido porque nos están atacando-dijo apresuradamente empujando más de lo conveniente a su hermano, dándose cuenta cuando casi lo hizo tropezarse y darse contra el suelo-¡lo siento, hermano!-de disculpo torpemente ayudando a enderezarse a Loki.

"Inútil idiota" pensó, pero de nuevo fue arrastrado, puso los ojos por lo repetitivamente estúpido que parecía el dios mayor, e intento formular otra pregunta sabiendo que por los sonidos Thor lo entendería.

Funciono.

─Nos atacan los Gigantes del hielo-después de decir eso, su hermano menor abrió los ojos sorprendido y de repente se sintió como un ligero temblor y un sonido estridente hacia las afueras, cuando subieron por fin al piso superior del primer nivel de mazmorras, Thor miro por los alrededores-No han llegado todavía aquí, esto nos dará tiempo, vamos.

¿Pero qué sucedía? ¿Por qué los Gigantes del hielo atacaban, y como habían…? Un flash le dio de golpe. Por supuesto, los pasadizos ocultos que uso para traer a los Gigantes a Asgard sin ser vistos por Heimdall. Los habrían usado para llegar, ahora no entendía el motivo, esos seres eran medianamente inteligentes para darse cuenta de que Odín podría matarlos a todos. Thor se detuvo cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba a donde se hallaba Heimdall.

─Vienen a por ti, Loki-dijo de repente volteándose para ver a su hermano menor.

"¿Cómo?" pensó arqueando una ceja sin entender de nuevo la explicación con poco contenido básico.

─Quieren venganza, saben que tú mataste a su rey, ahora vienen a por ti para llevarte a Jotunhaim y matarte-estaba completamente serio, y por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se llevaran a Loki.

Genial, primero tenía que enfrentarse a un juicio que tenía perdido, luego venían unos Gigantes del hielo a llevárselo por venganza, seguramente no lo harían pero había muchas posibilidades en juego, miro el panorama y vio a todo un ejército de Gigantes del hielo, y los mismos seres monstruosos que quisieron comérselo a él y a los amigos de Thor en su excursión a Jotunhaim, los Asgardianos parecían tener problemas para contenerlos. El dios mayor le puso una mano en el hombro a Loki, estrechándoselo para ganarse su atención.

─No permitiremos que te pase nada, hermano, lo juro, pero aquí corres mucho peligro de que te capturen-cogió con prisas a su hermano y lo llevo hasta donde se originaba el puente del arcoíris.

Heimdall los saludo con la cabeza, Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver el mismo agujero de gusano que utilizo Odín para enviar a Thor a la tierra, un momento…no irían a…

Thor lo coloco de espaldas al agujero de gusano.

─Volveré a por ti, hasta entonces intenta sobrevivir, los Gigantes también irán a Midgar, estoy seguro, y yo no puedo moverme de aquí hasta que no hayamos devuelto a Asgard a la normalidad, estoy seguro que la gente del hombre tuerto ira a por ti también, me encargare de informarles de la situación-le puso ambas manos en los hombros-No intentes nada, será más perjudicial para ti, y…-le sonrió-Mucha suerte hermano…

Dicho eso, Thor lo empujo al agujero de gusano sin darle tiempo a siquiera parpadear.

+-+-+Fin Flash Back-+-+-+

Lo último que recordaba tras su caída fue un dolor por todo el cuerpo, que fue subiendo hasta su cabeza y dejando su visión en puntos oscuros hasta que poco a poco recupero todos sus sentidos, algo doloridos. Lo malo era que iba a volver a Asgard, sino lo atrapaban antes esos Gigantes, lo que le esperaba en ambos sitios era un destino poco favorecedor para su gusto, y como había dicho Thor también lo buscaban los hombres de los vengadores, creía recordar que se llamaba S.H.I.E.L.D. o algo así, no presto atención, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando conquistar el mundo. Se levantó del suelo para empezar a caminar, si tenía suerte quizás encontraba otro escondrijo donde escapar de las tres fuerzas que lo buscaban, ahora sabía cómo se sentía una presa ante los cazadores. El suelo vibro con un poco de fuerza, que le hizo recorrerle escalofríos por la espalda, y si no era por ese motivo, lo sería por el que vio cuando se volteo. Un Gigante del Hielo a pocos metros, que le había visto y empezó a acercarse rápidamente para echar a correr rugiendo, Loki también empezó a correr torpemente debido a sus heridas, joder, todavía debía recuperarse tras haber caído desde tantos metros de altura, el terreno tampoco ayudaba, había desniveles a todo cuanto le rodeaba, tras mirar hacia uno que parecía no muy alto se deslizo por este perdiendo el equilibrio al final de la cuesta y girando sobre sí mismo llenándose de polvo. El Gigante solo salto, aterrizando y creando una onda sísmica similar a un pequeño terremoto, el azabache se incorporó poco a poco con movimientos suaves, no dejando de mirar fijamente al Gigante de hielo, analizándolo e intentando intimidarlo.

No iba a dejarse amedrentar tan fácilmente aunque ya no poseyera sus poderes por culpa de esas esposas. El Gigante sonrió retorcidamente mientras alzaba su mano y creaba una ballesta con estalactitas como flechas, apunto al mago quien se preparó, el primer disparo le rozo el hombro cuando intentó esquivarlo, el segundo lo mismo pero con su pierna derecha. Y así sucesivamente el Gigante disparo, más por diversión antes de atrapar a su presa, a Loki para herirlo no de gravedad, consciente de que al azabache no le afectaba el hielo tras tocarlo, solo lo hería superficialmente. Pero la sed de venganza y matar a algo le hizo perder el motivo de su objetivo, así que apunto directamente al centro del pecho de Loki cuando este tropezó al querer retroceder del último disparo.

Cuando fue a disparar con los ojos sedientos de sangre, algo le atravesó la cabeza y su disparo fue, para conveniencia de Loki, a las cadenas de sus esposas, las cuales al abrir los ojos pensando que llegaba su final, Loki pudo comprobar que quedo helada y rota, lo que le dejo libre. Con una sonrisa se quitó el bozal, mirando hacia el Gigante que aún vivía, hasta que un segundo disparo le atravesó el pecho.

─Vaya, así que esto era lo que hacía-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo que alguien le empujo para que se diera contra el suelo y le cogieran las muñecas, nuevamente esposándoselas, por delante del pecho. Furioso dirigió sus ojos verdes amenazadores hacia la figura que tenía delante, procesando su aspecto físico para que a los pocos segundos, recordar quien era.

Tony Stark. Alias, Iron Man y un pésimo comediante en su forma de expresar sus "comentarios ingeniosos".

─Vaya, Lokito, cuanto tiempo-le sonrió-estaba deseando verte, para pedirte la factura de mi casa, la cual tú destruiste y te hare pagar por ello.

TBC…

Espero que os haya gustado n.n

A ver, que me lo he estado releyendo y me he fijado en una cosa, y os recuerdo que esta historia es de TonyxLokixTony, no ThorxLoki o LokixThor, ya que he mencionado mucho a Thor y puesto algunas escenas que podrían parecer un tanto yaoizadas, el caso es, no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de Thor, aviso, es más, a parte de Loki y Tony es un personaje favorito mío. Pero aquí Loki solo es HERMANO adoptado de Thor, y su amor es únicamente FRATERNAL, bueno, mínimamente fraternal porque Loki no quiere historias con él nnU

Es más aún, a Thor yo lo veo solo como un buen hermano, sobreprotector, pero buen hermano.

Dejando claras las coas antes de confusiones.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero veros en el siguiente capi nwn


	3. Chapter 3

YA~ ESPERO QUE HASTA AHORA OS ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA XD

Lo siento si este capítulo es demasiado corto, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y he intentado alargarlo lo más que pude para que quedara interesante, al menos, un poco.

Sin mucho más que deciros, solo que disfrutéis, os dejo el capi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cap.3. Prueba de confianza.

Tanto Stark como el semidiós se miraron unos segundos, examinando tanto situación como al otro que tenían delante. Tony llevaba un arma, a simple vista como una pistola normal, pero la luz azul brillante que salía del cañón le dijo al timador otra cosa, eso, y los agujeros que el gigante tenía, si a un ser de hielo podía atravesarlo de forma tan fácil, a él, lo dejaba echo un colador. Tal y como el futuro rey de Asgard predijo, los Vengadores habían ido a por él, echo un vistazo rápido alrededor para después posar los ojos de nuevo en Stark, ¿Solo un Vengador?

─¿Debo entender que como he sido vencido una vez, se me menosprecie lo suficientemente para enviar a uno solo de los protectores de Midgard?-pregunto de forma inocente.

Tony le dedico la sonrisa marca Stark, en cristiano, una más falsa que solo usaba para sus negocios con idiotas.

─Resulta ser que por tu culpa, unos bichos a lo pitufo diabólico que miden más de dos metros se han esparcido por todo el mundo, buscándote a ti, precisamente-empezó lo que sería una conversación poco amistosa, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro jugueteando con el arma-El prestigioso y justiciero e ídolo de nuestro país, Capitán América, está combatiendo en Polonia contra ellos, Viuda y Ojo de Halcón también, Hulk…está desaparecido, uhm…puede que haya ido a china, le dije que en Hong Kong hacían espectáculos de aplastar cosas…en fin, y tu hermano…

─No es mi hermano-interrumpió mientras se levantaba-Y tú, sin tu armadura, no eres más que un gusano indefenso.

Stark le sonrió mientras levantando las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa, acto seguido se puso delante de Loki.

─Sabes, Lokito…creo que no tienes ni idea de con quien hablas actualmente-le puso una mano en el hombro.

─Por supuesto que lo sé, destroce tu casa, sr. Stark-le devolvió la sonrisa falsa.

─Ya, eso lo sé-apretó un poco el agarre-Y supongo que creerás que ahora que te has librado de los grilletes de tu pueblo estas libre. Pues no, en realidad…

Loki se soltó del agarre y cuando le agarró del cuello como la otra vez, dispuesto a arrastrarlo a la fuerza, sin embargo, Tony no se movió del sitio. El timador apretó con toda la fuerza que pudo y no consiguió ni siquiera hacerlo jadear, ni parpadear, el Vengador por el contrario con otra sonrisa marca Stark agarro a Loki de la cabeza y lo empujó hacia abajo para que se diera de cara contra el suelo, logrando que le sangrara la nariz, luego se alejó para sentarse en una roca y fumarse un cigarrillo, esperando con mucha paciencia que Loki se levantara, que lo hizo, pero no sin mandarle una mirada mezclada de furia e incomprensión sobre lo ocurrido. Oh, le encantaba esa expresión, le recordaba a las películas en las que el malo cae derrotado y no sabe porque, y este malo ya llevaba dos derrotas que le daban directas a lo que más duele. Bueno, lo segundo que más duele, el orgullo. Y como en toda película, el bueno tenía que explicarle por qué ha sido derrotado pero saltándose el rollo de que la justicia siempre gana, eso solo se lo creían Bruce y Thor.

─Seguro que estarás pensando: "¿Por qué no te he hecho retorcerte de dolor o suplicar por tu vida? Etc…etc…"-empezó dándole una calada al cigarrillo-Pues es fácil, esas esposas han sido diseñadas por Shield gracias a tecnología que muy amablemente tu HERMANO-remarco la palabra-nos dio de tecnología de Asgard, que se asemejaba mucho a la magia pero ya sabes, yo no creo en magia, solo un poco hace tiempo cuando realmente creía que alguien se sacaba un conejo de la chistera-hizo el gesto como si estuviera sacando el conejo de un sombrero imaginario-¿En Asgard sacabais conejos monos y peluditos de la chistera?

─Quítame estas esposas y te hare ver los conejitos monos-propuso, un tanto con ironía, pero oye, estaba en una situación en la que la ironía era su mejor baza.

─De eso nada monada, pero puedo decirte porque no eres tan fuerte, es simple y sencillo, las esposas tienen un dispositivo de regulación muscular de células físicas. Quiere decir que solo yo puedo decidir si te doy la fuerza de un mastodonte o la de una simple y molesta mosca. Ahora si me acompañas podemos irnos pacificamente hasta la gasolinera más cercana y…

El sonido del estómago de Loki les advirtió que cierto timador estaba no solo hambriento, sirvió para que Tony viera un poco el estado de Loki, ojeras, piel sucia, ropa rasgada, y una herida en la frente, en resumen, el dios timador estaba hecho unos zorros. Los ojos verdes miraron con desconfianza a Stark, también con vergüenza. Eso hizo que el playboy se apiadara un poco, después de todo no era muy agradable la situación que estaba pasando el semidiós, así que, simplemente hizo lo que muy pocas veces haría con un tío y menos con un enemigo.

─Anda vamos, a ver si conseguimos algo para comer y un poco de ropa…

—

El camino empezó de forma sepulcral, ninguno dijo nada, Tony solo empezó a silbar una canción desconocida para Loki. Y este caminaba delante de su enemigo, por supuesto no esperaba menos, realmente debería de ser un humano muy idiota como para darle la espalda, de repente el suelo empezó a temblar, como si…

Loki miro hacia donde iban las pulsaciones.

—Vámonos de aquí, ya-dijo con impaciencia.

Stark frunció el ceño.

—Oye, aquí soy yo el que da órdenes, y digo que paramos solo para joderte-se cruzó de brazos desafiante.

En solo cuestión de segundos, el suelo se agrieto y de abajo salieron dos gigantes de hielo y una criatura extraña que parecía provenir del mismo lugar que los gigantes. Tony abrió los ojos cagándose en todo, los gigantes parecían no haberles detectado, pero Loki, solo para joder piso intencionadamente una rama seca, el simple sonido hizo el eco suficiente para que las criaturas miraran rápidamente hacia su dirección. El vengador también lo hizo, con un tic en el ojo derecho miro con cara de psicópata al prisionero que le devolvió la sonrisa con toda la dulzura e inocencia del mundo. Al menos lo aparentaba.

—¿¡Estás loco?!

Loki se echo a reir.

—Sí, puede que sí que lo esté-siguió riendo mientras los gigantes se iban acerando.

—¡¿Te das cuenta de que esos bichos van a por ti?!

—Sí, pero ahora que saben que me proteges también irán a por ti-contesto sin preocupación.

Tony levanto una ceja con una mueca.

—No lo saben, por eso vamos a…

—¡EH, ME ESTE HUMANO DE AQUÍ ME ESTA PROTEGIENDO, ESTA CON ASGARD!-grito el dios señalando a Tony.

Los gigantes de hielo gruñeron mientras se echaron a correr hacia ellos. Tony se cago en todos los muertos de Loki mientras empujo al semidiós para que corriera, aunque este no se movió, ok, plan B, levanto a Loki por la cintura y se lo echo por el hombro. Soltó un bufido, ¡joder como pesaba! Una cosa era que esos grilletes le quitaran la fuerza, pero otra muy distinta era el peso, a veces olvidaba que los Asgardianos pesaban vete a saber cuántos quilos, la única suerte quizás pero lo sospechaba, era que al que tenía que llevar a cuestas era el hermano menor, no el mayor. Aunque eso les reducía la velocidad al menos estaban a cierta distancia de los gigantes de hielo, aunque estos parecían ir cada vez más rápido y con una cara de muy pocos amigos. La respuesta fue dada en cuanto vio por el rabillo del ojo, que el semidiós estaba haciéndoles muecas a los gigantes, o les insultaba o soltaba ciertos sonidos de burla infantiles, por raro que sonara, Tony empezó a reírse, aunque recupero el sentido de la seriedad a los segundos de darse cuenta de que no era el momento adecuado de reírse de esas tonterías. Le grito al de ojos verdes que no les provocara, y claro, este le imito con sorna antes de soltar otra risa, algo le decía que Loki estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Los gigantes soltaron a la criatura que se acercó corriendo con mala leche y dispuesto a devorarlos, Tony dejo al preso en el suelo sin cuidado alguno y saco rápidamente el arma de SHIELD para disparar, logro darle en un ojo, la criatura empezó a rugir de dolor y a darse con las patas en el ojo que sangraba.

Los gigantes de hielo sacaron unas lanzas y empezaron a lanzárselas como si fueran flechas. El vengador agarro por el cuello de la capa o lo que fuera eso a su enemigo esposado para que corriera ya que este no hacia lo más mínimo para eso. Volvió a disparar aunque los gigantes esquivaron el tiro, mientras seguían detrás de ellos, Tony localizó más adelante un gran muro de rocas, entre ellas una grieta lo suficientemente grande para que entrara una persona y no esos seres, tiro con más fuerza del semidiós hasta poder correr más rápido. Los gigantes les lanzaron todo tipo de armas creadas por hielo, incluso congelaron en camino del cual salían estalactitas. Pero ellos lograron entrar en la grieta del muro, pero el playboy no se detuvo a pensar siquiera continúo corriendo arrastrando del maldito preso renegado a caminar hasta cruzar al otro lado de la grieta y haberse alejado muchos kilómetros del lugar. Tony comprobó su móvil para ver un mapa, y para su desgracia, sin darse cuenta, estaban precisamente dentro de la frontera. O sea que en vez de sacar a Loki lo que había hecho era meterlo de lleno en ella. Con un suspiro se aseguró de que el otro no viera el móvil, no sería difícil, Loki estaba sentado mirando la grieta a lo lejos como si esperara que en cualquier momento los gigantes la atravesaran.

Bien, si seguían caminando llegarían a un pequeño pueblo, genial, porque necesitaba descansar urgentemente y cambiar las vendas de sus heridas del otro día, también debería atender las heridas de Loki, el semidiós no estaba precisamente en buenas condiciones higiénicas. Se puso en marcha de inmediato, levantando al semidiós, esta vez poniéndole una cadena a los grilletes y tirar de él, como un niño pequeño. Estaba que hervía de rabia, con su armadura esto sería un paseo, pero no, no podía usar su armadura, tenía que tirar de Loki como una mula, esquivando monstruos, abriéndose la cabeza, sin un triste bar donde beberse una cerveza o algo acompañado de su novia, su novia…¡Oh mierda tenía que llamar a Pepper!

Tiro del preso hasta llegar al pueblo, llegaron hacia las cinco de la tarde, lo primero que hicieron era buscar un hotel donde alojarse, encontraron uno a buen precio, pero solo había una cama, o sea que uno de los dos dormiría en ella, ya que no iban ni de coña a dormir en la misma, Loki fue el primero en proponer el sofá, era cómodo, podría dormir tranquilamente en él siempre y cuando le curara las heridas de la espalda.

Por supuesto, Tony llamo a un médico para que atendiera al preso, el mismo se quedó blanco al ver a Loki, lo reconoció en seguida, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible para contentar al que casi destruyo su ciudad. Después de eso, Tony salió un momento de la habitación, por precaución ato a Loki a una columna que había en mitad del pequeño salón contiguo a la habitación donde dormiría. Mientras tanto, el semidiós miro a todos lados, las paredes pintadas de un relajante verde claro, el salón contaba con un sofá espacioso y una butaca, una mesa, y una caja negra. La misma causo mucha curiosidad al dios de las travesuras, miro por la ventana un momento, no era que esperase nada de ella, era solo la maldita costumbre, cuando estaba interesado en algo (normalmente algo para fastidiar a los demás) había cogido una manía de mirar siempre por la ventana o balcón por si cierto rubio metomentodo aparecía para aguarle la fiesta. Vio algo encima de la mesa, una caja más pequeña del mismo color que la grande con muchos botones, algo le decía que estaban conectadas ambas cajas, así que intento cogerlo, al no poder, se rindió, pero al darse cuenta de que tampoco podría hacer nada más, siguió con lo suyo.

Entonces Tony entro por la puerta, parpadeo varias veces al ver a su preso intentando coger…¿el mando de la tele?

—Vaya, estas siendo perseguido por vete a saber cuántos pitufos diabólicos ¿y lo único que quieres es coger el mando de la televisión? –pregunto acercándose y sentándose en el sofá.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

—No hay libros.

El vengador levanto una ceja intrigado antes de levantarse y soltar a Loki, obviamente de la columna y no de los grilletes, le entrego una bolsa con ropa. El semidiós no dijo nada pero continúo sosteniéndole la mirada al vengador, casi como si quisiera decirle algo.

—¿Qué?

—Se te olvida una cosa-Loki miro hacia la bolsa y luego a él-¿Cómo voy a vestirme con los grilletes?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tony se llevó un dedo a la boca y paso página de la revista que se estaba leyendo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con un pie esposado y el otro extremo del grillete estaba dentro del dormitorio.

—¿Ya has acabado con los pantalones y los calzoncillos?-pregunto sin apartar la vista de su interesante lectura sobre chicas en biquini.

—Sí-se escuchó desde el otro lado.

—Pues sácame el pie y la mano derecha-pidió.

Por la ranura de la puerta entreabierta salió un pie con un grillete y una mano. Tony se quitó el grillete del pie y lo puso en la mano del semidiós, y luego quito el grillete del pie y se lo puso él en su mano.

—Acaba de una vez.

A los pocos minutos Loki salio ya del todo vestido y con la ropa sucia hecha un ovillo en su brazo libre. Iba con una sudadera negra con algunas partes de un verde claro, pantalones vaqueros negros que se ajustaban a sus piernas perfectamente, las botas de Asgard, sin embargo, continuaba llevándolas. Bueno, al menos no parecía el mismo Loki de las noticias. Tony le cogió la otra mano y procedió a esposárselas de nuevo, bajo la atenta mirada verde.

—¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto el dios del caos con curiosidad.

—Por trabajo, ya sabes, la vida del superhéroe y eso…-contesto mientras continuaba a lo suyo con los grilletes.

—Podrías haberte negado.

—Lo hice.

—¿Entonces?

—El tuerto me obligo a llevarte sano y salvo a SHIELD.

—Destroce tu casa-le recordó, ganando ese pequeño duelo verbal.

Tony le miro de reojo.

—No me tientes o…

—¿O qué? ¿Me vas a matar? Lo siento pero para eso parece que ya hay cola, y no eres el primero de la lista-contesto con una sonrisa.

El vengador acabo de ponerle los grilles, se quedó mirando un rato al semidiós antes de indicarle que caminara para llevarle al bar del hotel, necesitaban comer algo, los dos.

Se sentaron lo más lejos de la gente posible, no debían arriesgarse a qué alguien más a parte del doctor reconociera al preso. Tony pidió por los dos un meno completo, aunque a la hora de la bebida pidió una Coca-Cola para Loki, por lo visto la cerveza no era la bebida preferida del dios de las travesuras. Cuando llegaron los platos, Loki pidió solo una cosa al vengador que le dejo sin comer un rato:

—Quítame los grilletes.

—¿Cómo has dicho?-pidió sin entender bien el mensaje.

—No puedo comer con esto puesto, es incómodo-se explicó.

—No haber intentado destruir a tu padre, mi ciudad y mi casa, Mr. Incomodidad.

Loki suspiro mirando por la ventana, sin probar bocado alguno de la comida. El vengador intento ignorarlo, pero era imposible, Loki estaba demasiado callado y encima le hacía sentir culpable por no dejarle comer, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Era un enemigo, todo se lo había buscado él y además le fastidiaba esa cara y esa actitud de que no le importaba morir. Finalmente le gano la conciencia y acabo por liberarle de los grilletes. Le advirtió de las consecuencias si intentaba algo, Loki le dio una sonrisa antes de empezar a comer con tranquilidad y los dos manteniendo un tranquilo silencio. Demasiado para la atormentada mente del playboy.

—¿Por qué provocabas a los gigantes?

Loki se mantuvo en silencio un rato, pero Tony insistió, causando una mueca de incomodidad, reemplazada rápidamente por una sonrisa dulce y falsa.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que lo he hecho porque quiero que me maten?-pregunto con interés.

—Pues que te preguntaría porque quieres que te maten-respodió mirándole de la misma forma.

Ambos estudiándose mutuamente, hasta llegar al mismo punto de intriga por saber más del otro. El dios de las travesuras empezó a reírse de nuevo, con aquella risa vacía, llena de nada más que hielo, un escudo para protegerse se dijo Tony, al parecer, Loki era más vulnerable de lo que parecía cuando se trataba de asuntos sobre sí mismo.

El de ojos verdes se sereno.

—Veras, no me importa morir, ya tengo prácticamente un pie en la tumba. Si no muero por esto de los gigantes, moriré por Asgard-contesto sin emoción.

—¿Crees que tu padre te dejara morir?-pregunto alzando una ceja, esperando haberlo pillado desprevenido, sin embargo, cualquier emoción que no fuera la ira que abarco los ojos verdes, desapareció.

—No es mi padre, y créeme, humano…-apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa-a él no le importo lo más mínimo, solo finge delante de todos, de su esposa de Thor, todo para quedar bien, porque…¿qué clase de rey manda mata a su "hijo"? Ninguno-Tony creyó ver indicios de lágrimas en los ojos verdes-La única razón por la que existo es que mi ma…que Frigg me salvo, ella es mi motivo de existencia, ¿tienes idea de lo que es escuchar decir eso al que creías que era tu padre cuando eras pequeño?

Tony no comprendió lo que quiso decir. Pero Loki no siguió más con el tema, continuó comiendo hasta que ambos acabaron de comer y regresaron a la habitación para dormir.

La mente del vengador continuaba confusa con las palabras del semidiós, ¿a qué se refería?

Una idea le cruzo la mente:

"Si a su padre le importa tan poco…y no puede matarlo porque quedaría mal por muy traidor que sea…¿Seria posible que…?"

Nego la cabeza, no, ningún padre aunque no fuera de sangre le haría eso a un hijo…

Ni siquiera aunque el hijo fuera Loki.

TBC…


End file.
